Wanna Play A Game?
by Chibi Kitteh
Summary: Mapleshade fails in killing Spottedleaf, so the StarClan warrior survives. She finds a game filled with violence and gets addicted to it. She runs into cats from different Clans, some not even from a Clan. Unexpected apologies, blooming romances and friendships, and the end of romances and friendships are caused because of this game. Main pairing: Spottedleaf x Firestar
1. The Game

___**~ Author's Note ~**_

_Here is chapter one of Wanna Play a Game? First few chappies are going to be short. ~ Kitteh_

* * *

"I got 'em!" Spottedleaf yowled, her paws madly pressing the buttons on the controller. Zombies surrounded her, groaning evilly. "Get away!"

"Spottedleaf, you actually play this game?" another voice asked, scaring the former medicine cat out of her pelt. A little video screen appeared in the top right corner of the TV. _Firestar!_

"Um… yes. I wanted to find a hobby other than stalking-"she stopped there, a sweat drop on the right side of her forehead. _I almost gave away my secret that I stalk Firestar! _"Why are you here anyway, shouldn't you be with Bluestar or somethin' like watching over ThunderClan," she coughed, pausing her game. Firestar narrowed his handsome green eyes.

"I could be asking the same for you," he retorted, twitching his ears. _He's so cute when he is arguing! _"I bet StarClan doesn't watch over the clans all of the time, and your proving it right now!"

"I know…" Spottedleaf sighed, fixing her microphone. The two stared at each other in awkward silence. "Wanna play a round or two with me?"

"Dark Forest yes!" Firestar shouted, tail lashing. "Zombie mode?"

"Of 'course!"

Spottedleaf and Firestar worked on getting onto the game together. While waiting for the game to log in, they started to chat a bit more.

"Um… do you still watch over Sandstorm?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

"Why, are you jealous?" Firestar asked, tilting his head curiously. Spottedleaf blushed, hanging her head down so the former leader wouldn't notice.

"N-No… I was just wondering if you still cared for your mate," she lied through gritted teeth, her paws fumbling with the controller.

"Why wouldn't I? I love Sandstorm," Firestar mewed, semi-shattering Spottedleaf's heart. _He still loves her! But, I shouldn't be feeling like this. I'm a medicine- I was a medicine cat!_

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she muttered briskly, no longer blushing. Instead, her face was red with anger. _Stupid Sandstorm, you took him away from me! _"I was just asking." Firestar looked as if he was about to reply, but the game started.

"Round 1, fight!" the game stated bluntly, hiding Spottedleaf's sigh. She walked over to Firestar's character, the two beginning to gather weapons.

"I have an AK-47, you?" she asked, looking at her gun.

"Um… some pistol," Firestar muttered, looking at his weapon carefully. The dead she-cat realized Firestar was a noob at this game, or didn't know much weapons.

"Uh… that's not a pistol!" Spottedleaf mewed, her voice shaking with awe. "That's a Grenade Launcher!" _How did he get that weapon, I wanted it!_

"Oh StarClan!" Firestar yelped, tossing the gun in his paws. "What if I kill myself with this thing!"

"I don't think you will," Spottedleaf replied, trying to stay calm. _Hmm… maybe I can get that weapon. _"Wanna trade, the AK-47 might be a bit easier for you to use?"

"O-Okay."

The two clicked on their guns, and then on the trade button.

"Spottedfire has earned the Grenade Launcher!" the game voice shouted. "Fireleaf has earned the AK-47!" Both blush, hanging their heads in embarrassment. _I'm Spottedfire and he's Fireleaf, he must love me!_

"Fireleaf, eh?" Spottedleaf laughed. The zombies were approaching, she could here their groans. But they had time to spare.

"Yeah, after Leafpool," Firestar mewed, causing Spottedleaf to freeze. _What did I just hear? After Leafpool, one of his and Sandstorm's daughters! _She felt more rage crawling into her body.

"Um… I'm Spottedfire because of the fire prophecy," Spottedleaf stuttered, trying to think of a good lie.

"The fire prophecy about me?" Firestar asked, smirking. Spottedleaf gasped, she didn't mean to say that!

"U-Uh, of 'course! 'Ya know, that prophecy was important," she replied, trying to sound calmer. Fail.

"So I'm important?"

"N-No!"

"I was the fire in the prophecy, doesn't that make me important?"

Spottedleaf hissed, Firestar was so good! She finally sighed in defeat.

"Yes, you are important."

"Thank you."

"Grr," the low groan of a zombie signaled that it was nearby. Spottedleaf quickly dashed towards a box, Firestar following after her. The zombie soon arrived, arms sticking out in front of it. Spottedleaf then realized she couldn't shoot at it, the space was to closed. Only Firestar could kill this one.

"Firestar, shoot your gun!" she yelped, the zombie was only a few feet away. Firestar was trembling.

"I don't know how to do it!" he yowled, charging at the zombie. Spottedleaf's eyes widened.

"Firestar, no!" she shrieked, watching as the zombie grabbed a hold of the dead tom. It started to eat him, Firestar screaming and shouting non-stop. In a few seconds, Firestar had died. "Firestar!"

"Mmm," the zombie mumbled, it obviously liked the taste of Firestar. Without thinking, Spottedleaf dashed at the AK-47 Firestar had dropped. With one paw, she grabbed the AK-47 while sliding in front of the zombie. She kneeled onto one knee, pulling out her AK-47 and aiming at the zombie's head. She fired a few rounds before the zombie exploded, blood squirting out of it. The zombie was dead.

"I did it!"

"Congratulations," Firestar mumbled, sighing afterward. "This game is too hard, I'm going to quit!"

"Firestar, you just have to get used to it!" Spottedleaf gasped, not wanting the handsome tom to leave. "Please, one last round?"

"No, the game is too hard. Bye," Firestar snapped, pressing the off button on his controller.

"Firestar!" Spottedleaf yowled, but it was too late. He was gone. The tortoiseshell sighed, turning off her game too. _StarClan, please make Firestar give the game a second chance, _the former ThunderClan she-cat prayed, crawling into her bed. She curled up in her nest, closing sleepy eyes. Sleep came to her, the dreams filled with her and Firestar being together.


	2. Three Heroes

___**~ Author's Note ~**_

_Well, here's the second chapter. Thanks to those that read/reviewed/followed/favorited my story, you guys are awesome! ~ Kitteh_

* * *

Spottedleaf was once again playing the game, her tongue sticking out with effort. Five zombies started to gang up on her. "Go to Dark Forest!" she screeched like a maniac, firing her MK-14 at the first zombie. In a matter of mere seconds, he fell to the ground. She whipped around, climbing under a fence. She crawled into an abandoned alley, but realized it was a dead end. She turned to leave, but zombies blocked her path.

"Go away!" she snarled, putting her paw on the trigger. She pulled it, but nothing came out. "Oh no, I'm out of ammo!" The zombies neared her, so she closed her eyes. She opened them to see two more on the ground.

"Get away from her you mangled beasts!" a masculine voice shouted from above.

"Yeah, listen to him!" another tom snarled. Spottedleaf felt her heartbeat pump faster. She was saved!

"Firestar, Jayfeather!" she yowled, raising a paw in greeting. Firestar winked one green eye at her, and the dead tortishell almost fainted.

"Spottedleaf, I've been practicing since we've last played," the dark ginger tom mewed, jumping down to join her. "I've gotten better."

"Obviously!" she replied, wearing a happy smile. _Oh thank you StarClan! _She purred inwardly. She turned to Jayfeather, a puzzled look on her face.

"Jayfeather, why are you here? I mean, you can't see-"

"-Longtail taught me how to play, before he died. So, I'm here," Jayfeather retorted grumpily, like he always sounds. Spottedleaf nodded, curious of how Longtail knew how to play. _But then again… he loves fighting, so maybe he taught himself?_

"Enough of that, two zombies left!" Firestar snapped, his tail pointing at two confused zombies. They weren't expecting two more cats to appear. _He's so commanding and brave! _Spottedleaf thought, but frowned afterwards. _But he has Sandstorm._

Without warning, Jayfeather charged at the zombie like Firestar did when he first played.

"Jayfeather!" Spottedleaf screeched, closing her eyes. She was quite fond of the medicine cat, as if he was her own grandson. She didn't want to see him ripped to shreds like Firestar had. She turned once she felt a paw on her shoulder. Spottedleaf met the gaze of the tom she loved, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"He knows what he's doing," Firestar murmured softly, blinking his eyes. Spottedleaf nodded, but she was truly scared. She turned back to Jayfeather, swallowing once.

Jayfeather leaped onto the first zombie, baring his teeth before sinking them into the zombie's throat.

"Ahoo," the zombie growled in agony, before falling to the ground. _Dead. _

"Oh my StarClan!" Spottedleaf gasped, how was a blind cat that good? She turned to see Firestar's expression, but he was gone. She turned again to see him with Jayfeather, claws unsheathed. "Hey, you guys aren't using the guns!" Spottedleaf snapped.

"So? StarClan gave us teeth and claws to fight use them!" Jayfeather retorted, slashing at the zombie's nose. It was a direct hit. Firestar made his move next, a bite to the throat like Jayfeather had done. The zombie fell to the ground, dead like the other zombies. Spottedleaf ran to join the toms, eyes bubbling with pride, awe, and happiness.

"Congratulations guys!" she yowled, her tail waving excitedly. "You guys defeated all the zombies that tried to kill me! You saved me, oh my heroes!" Firestar looked happy to be praised, but Jayfeather looked away.

"Yeah, yeah. Now where is the next round?" Jayfeather asked, looking at one paw with a bored expression. Before Spottedleaf can reply, the game voice came on.

"This game has been infected with a virus; zombie mode is now set to hard!"

"WHAT!" all three cats yowled, terrified to the bones. They each gathered their guns, hiding inside of a box.

"I want Leafpool!" Jayfeather wailed, tears pouring from his eyes. He was trembling terribly. Spottedleaf and Firestar were looking at each, quivering in fright.

"Spottedleaf, if we do die, I want to tell you that I-" Firestar's last few words were cut off by a loud bang.

"GRR!" the voice of about twenty zombies growled from outside the box.

"We're all going to die!" Jayfeather yelped, fur sticking out on end. He crawled beside Firestar, shaking uncontrollably. Firestar looked as if he was going to do the same. Spottedleaf gulped, looked like she would have to tom up.

"We will not die if we work together!" she announced, trying to lift her head up high like leaders did during Clan meetings. "Poke holes in the box and stick your gun through them! We'll be able to see and shoot the zombies," she ordered, which the terrified toms obeyed to. Minutes passed by, all of the zombies were dead. Spottedleaf's plan had worked!

"Looks like we're all heroes today," Firestar mewed, chuckling afterwards. Jayfeather and Spottedleaf nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm going to log out guys, I'm beat," Jayfeather announced with a yawn following after.

"M'kay," Spottedleaf whispered. She could finally ask Firestar what he meant to finish. The game voice game on again.

"Jaymoon has logged out."

Spottedleaf was puzzled, why did he pick his name as Jaymoon? She shrugged it off and turned to Firestar.

"I better be going also," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Wait!" Spottedleaf mewed, but he left her once again. "I wanted to know what you said…" she whispered to herself, sighing afterwards. She logged out and headed to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a piece of fresh-kill and ate by herself. While thinking of things Firestar had meant to say, she fell into sleep by accident.


	3. Drama

___**~ Author's Note ~**_

_The third chappie of my story. Also, chapter three, four, and five are more of drama/romance chappies, so don't expect too much humor until we reach chapter six. Again, thanks to those that read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story! ~ Kitteh_

* * *

Spottedleaf crawled out of her nest, arching her back to stretch. "Maybe my sore back is telling me to play more of my game," she muttered, leaping in front of the TV. _I was glad to see Jayfeather last time, but please let it be just me and Firestar this time only. _She turned on the TV and Video Game System, logging onto the game next. Once on the game, she heard the voice she wanted to hear.

"Hey Spottedleaf, I've been waiting for you!" Firestar mewed, greeting the dead she-cat. The former medicine cat smiled, eyes glowing happily.

"Firestar!" she replied back, making her way towards him. But she froze a few feet away. _No! There is no way that she could be here! _She screamed inwardly in her head.

"Hello Spottedleaf," a pale ginger greeted curtly, as if she didn't want the dead tortoiseshell to be here. She was standing beside Firestar, tail entwined with his.

"S-Sandstorm, what are you doing here!" Spottedleaf asked, her voice stuttering nervously. _Why is she here! This was meant for me and Firestar only!_

"Firestar invited me," Sandstorm stated bluntly, looking at one of her sand-colored paws. She obviously didn't want Spottedleaf here.

"O-Okay," Spottedleaf replied awkwardly, casting a glance at one of ThunderClan's former leaders. He seemed to be nervous, trying to not come into eye contact with Spottedleaf.

"Wanna play the game now?" he asked, shuffling his paws. Sandstorm nodded, turning around to lead the way. Firestar followed her quickly, leaving Spottedleaf by herself. She trudged behind them, eyes on the ground. _How… how could he do this to me? He knows that his mate doesn't like me! Is this his way of saying he doesn't want me?_

Sandstorm, being in the front, spotted the first zombie. She looked at Spottedleaf, then at her mate. A wicked smirk formed on her lips.

"Eek, a zombie! Firestar help me!" she shrieked in mock terror. She leaped behind her mate, pretending to cower in fear. Firestar and Spottedleaf did not realize that Sandstorm was faking it.

"Don't worry Sandstorm, I've got you!" Firestar mewed, leaping at the first zombie. Spottedleaf watched the dead tom wrestle with the zombie, fear glowing in her eyes. _The zombie is winning, is he going to be okay! _She turned to Sandstorm; the pale ginger was watching her mate fight "timidly."

"What kind of mate are you, standing there watching _your _mate fight alone! Help him!" Spottedleaf yowled in anger, unsheathing her claws. Sandstorm looked at her, narrowing her eyes.

"I do love him, but I'm scared of zombies! Who are you to tell me what to do?" Sandstorm hissed, also unsheathing her claws. She lunged at Spottedleaf, the two wrestling on the ground.

"I care about Firestar that I would actually help him!" Spottedleaf spat.

"I care too, but I can't fight a zombie!" Sandstorm retorted. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. The game voice came on.

"Fireleaf has died."

This stopped the two she-cats from yanking each other's tails off.

"Firestar!" both she-cats screeched in union. Spottedleaf lunged at the zombie, ripping it into shreds until it was dead. Sandstorm went to her mate's dead body.

"Firestar…" she whispered, hanging down her head. She started to cry, her mate had died even though it was just a video game. The pale ginger she-cat stood up and glared at Spottedleaf. "This is your fault, I could have helped him if you hadn't wrestled with me!" she spat, fury sparking in her green eyes.

"You could have helped him? You said that you couldn't fight zombies!" Spottedleaf shot back, lashing her tail back and forth. They were about to wrestle again, but Firestar's voice stopped them.

"STOP!" he roared, making Sandstorm and Spottedleaf shudder in fright. He looked very angry. "It's both of your faults, you think you both care about me, but you don't!"

"Firestar-" Spottedleaf and Sandstorm tried to start. But they were interrupted.

"-If you did care about me, you would have helped me fight off the zombie! Instead, you chose to fight about it," Firestar shouted, tears pouring out of his shimmering green eyes. Spottedleaf lowered her head in shame, he was right. She shouldn't have fought with Sandstorm, she should have helped.

"I'm sorry," Spottedleaf whispered, but Firestar didn't hear her. He clicked the log off button before she could finish. She was now crying also, did she actually care about the tom? She turned to Sandstorm, who was also crying.

"Sandstorm… I'm sorry. I admit, I do love Firestar. But I shouldn't try to take him away from you. Do you forgive me?" Spottedleaf murmured, swallowing down her pride. Sandstorm looked at her for a few moments, as if she was thinking.

"I shall never forgive you, Spottedleaf. _Never_! You caused Firestar and me too much pain," Sandstorm hissed, logging off before Spottedleaf could reply. Again, she was alone. She then determined one thing. Her sore back earlier was an omen, a bad omen in her head. What did it mean? Not to log on today, not with Sandstorm around Firestar.

"I should have logged off once I saw Sandstorm," Spottedleaf muttered, angry at herself. She logged off, heading back to her nest. She was tired and frustrated; maybe some sleep could make her feel better. She closed her eyes, falling into sleep almost immediately. Instead of dreams, she earned nightmares.


	4. Meeting at Moon-high

___**~ Author's Note ~**_

_Fourth chappie, and is also a drama/romance chappie, like I said in chapter 3. Thanks to those that read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story! ~ Kitteh_

* * *

Spottedleaf woke once again; walking right passed her game station. She hadn't been playing in days, not since the argument between her, Sandstorm, and Firestar.

"Great StarClan, what have I done?" she breathed, as she came across a puddle of water just outside of her den. For multiple days, Spottedleaf had layed in her nest, sulking quietly. She hadn't eaten anything in days, nor did she bathe. And now… now she had the chance to look at herself.

"Stopped playing a video game and not taking care of yourself… _obviously_," a voice scoffed behind the past medicine cat. Spottedleaf whirled around, her hackles raised. She sighed after realizing who the cat was. Yellowfang.

"I know that!" Spottedleaf snapped, shaking her head furiously. "I even _tried _apologizing to Sandstorm, but she didn't accept it! And Firestar… he won't talk to me when I tried to visit his den." (**A/N: **_I forgot to mention that Firestar is also dead… did I? *Iz confuzzled…*_)

Yellowfang gasped in mock shock, making Spottedleaf growl.

"So hard to believe, isn't it?" Spottedleaf added, her tone didn't hide the sarcasm.

"Oh yes!" Yellowfang went on with this "play." She walked to the other StarClan cat's side. "You hate Sandstorm, why'd you apologize?"

"You know, Yellowfang! I was apologizing to her just for Firestar," Spottedleaf mewed, lowering her voice. "I could never, ever apologize to that… mouse-brained she-cat!"

"Yes you could!" Yellowfang roared, shocking ThunderClan's former medicine cat. The tortoiseshell jumped up, her fur fluffed up. Yellowfang then put two paws on the other former medicine cat. "Maybe Sandstorm didn't accept because you didn't sound so sincere! If you truly meant it, and it sounded like it, she would've accepted it!"

"H-how do y-you know?" Spottedleaf asked shakily, her amber eyes wide. Yellowfang looked back into her eyes, getting off of her while wearing a wide smirk.

"Because I know _everything_," she joked as the other former medicine cat got onto her paws. Spottedleaf snorted something like, "Yes, you know everything, you elder."

"Watch it, I'm not _that _old! Gah, mouse-brained younger cats," Yellowfang muttered, shaking her head. In StarClan, she still had her older appearance. Why? Because she thought she was happiest when she was older and living in ThunderClan. It was better than living in ShadowClan, where her own son exiled her!

"Sorry Yellowfang, I've been just so… upset recently," Spottedleaf apologized softly, taking in slow breaths of air. She needed to calm down and keep her… cool. Surprisingly, the gray cat's eyes were rimmed with the dearest sympathy.

"Would you feel better if I talk to Firestar?" Yellowfang asked, holding in a sigh. She hated seeing close ones sad, she hated drama also.

"Y-Yes!" Spottedleaf gasped, jumping up and down. "Oh thank you, Yellowfang! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright… please calm down!" Yellowfang ordered, to which the younger-looking cat obeyed too. "I will talk to Firestar at sun-high; shall I tell him to meet you at moon-high?"

"I-I… I don't know," Spottedleaf murmured, her paws still trembling with excitement. Yellowfang raised one brow, as if questioning Spottedleaf's random un-sureness. "Alright… tell him to meet me at moon-high. Tell him to meet me in ThunderClan's camp."

"ThunderClan camp?" Yellowfang asked, confusion bubbling in her eyes. Spottedleaf nodded quickly, her eyes glowing with meaning.

"Yes, ThunderClan camp! That's… that's the place Firestar and I first met. Tonight, if he comes, I want to tell him something important," Spottedleaf whispered, ears twitching. Before Yellowfang could question the younger-looking cat anymore, Spottedleaf bolted off.

**TIME SKIP: **Moon-high at ThunderClan camp

"Firestar… please come," Spottedleaf murmured softly, sitting within ThunderClan's camp. Moonlight dappled her beautiful fur, as she stared at her paws, sighing with loneliness.

"Bramblestar, I…" a feminine voice whispered, shocking the Starclanner out of her pelt. She whipped around, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw two cats sitting together.

"Yes, Squirrelflight?" the tom, known as Bramblestar, asked. His amber eyes gazed lovingly into Squirrelflight's.

"I'm… expecting your kits."

"I-I'm going to be a father! Oh that's wonderful news, Squirrelflight!"

"R-Really? Aren't you mad?" Squirrelflight choked, surprised by her mate's reaction.

"No, why would I be?" Bramblestar questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"N-No reason, I was just scared… I guess."

"Alright then. It's time to sleep, c'mon," Bramblestar mewed, leading his deputy and lover to the leader's den.

Spottedleaf watched them go, a small smile forming upon her lips.

"Don't worry, Squirrelflight, I'll help you watch over your kits," the former ThunderClan she-cat whispered, her voice barely audible.

"That's good to know, that my grand-kits will be in the care of paws I can trust," a tom spoke behind Spottedleaf. Again, the StarClan she-cat was nearly scared out of her pelt. She turned to see the tom she hoped to see.

_Firestar_.


	5. Confessing Love & Rivarly

___**~ Author's Note ~**_

_'Ello my lovelies, I've missed you so much. You must be wondering: 'Why has our beloved author stop posting chapters lately?' Well, I do have a good answer to that question. You see here, I somehow got spyware and bad shiz on my computer. I didn't know how, so I stopped going on , believing that this site caused it. The spyware didn't get on my computer until I joined this site. Well, turns out it might not be this site, so I'm coming back! Also, this is another drama-filled chapter with some fighting, and has lots of Fire x Spotted in it. Lastly, before I let you guys read the fifth chappie, I want to say thank you to those whom read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. Again, I apologize for leaving you all on a cliffhanger for so long. ~ Kitteh_

Silence hung in the air, as the two StarClan cats gazed at each other. It continued even when Spottedleaf looked down at her paws. _He… he came! _She gasped inwardly, his presence slightly raising her spirits.

"Spottedleaf… I'm sorry for ignoring you. Do you… forgive me?" Firestar mumbled, his dark ginger face somehow managed to show his flushed face.

"Y-Yes and I apologize for being rude to you and Sandstorm," Spottedleaf uttered, her voice choking. _Well, I only apologize to being rude to you. Forget Sandstorm!_

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault. Sandstorm… she told me everything," Firestar mewed, lifting his tail to block the tortishell's mouth. With this, her amber eyes widened. _She told him… everything? _"She had pretended to be scared…"

Again, it was quiet in ThunderClan's camp. Spottedleaf broke it this time.

"Are you sure that Sandstorm told you everything?" the former medicine cat croaked. Firestar gave her a confused look. Spottedleaf sighed, she hated to do this, but she had to tell him the truth.

"Firestar… Sandstorm and I aren't exactly on fitting terms. In fact, we are rivals"

"Rivals, over what?" Firestar interrupted with a gasp. Spottedleaf numbly shook her head, was Firestar that blind?

"_You_," Spottedleaf stated bluntly. Firestar's eyes widened with shock. "Firestar… I love you!"

Firestar looked like he was going to say something, but Spottedleaf continued on her rant.

"I love you so much, Firestar! I've loved you since the day I put my amber eyes on you. When I died, it hurt me so much, knowing I couldn't be with you since I was dead. Fortunately, I was still able to watch over you. When you died, I knew that I had another chance of becoming your lover when you died and joined me in the stars. But then, my hopes of you and I coming together disappeared forever when _she_ came into the picture! Sandstorm fell in love with you and gave you Squirrelflight and Leafpool, Leafpool then giving you your own grand-kits! Now Squirrelflight is expecting kits, and I… I can't take it anymore! I can't stand not being your lover, I can't! Firestar, my beloved, I love you dearly!"

Firestar was quiet, shocked into silence actually. He couldn't believe his own ears. Was it actually true? That a she-cat before Sandstorm had loved him as in… mates?

Spottedleaf whimpered, realizing that Firestar wasn't going to reply. She stood up and started to make a dash for the exit, but was stopped by _him_. Yes, _he _had stopped her from leaving.

"Spottedleaf… you love me?" Firestar inquired, his voice soft and quiet. He was obviously still in a state of shock.

"I do, very much," she replied, trembling. The time was just so… tense and emotional, Spottedleaf felt like she was going to break down and cry.

"Because… Spottedleaf, I love you too. And I… I just never realized it until now. You, yes you, were there for me before Sandstorm was. I never realized it, even though it was quite obvious about your feelings towards me. How could I be so blind? I cried when you died, but it was because of our friendship. Not my feelings for you. Or was it? I'm just so… confused," Firestar choked.

Spottedleaf was silent, tears pouring out of her amber eyes. He loved her! She wore a grin, showing how happy she was. She cried to show how much joy she felt, knowing that _he _loved her.

"Spottedleaf, please forgive me for taking Sandstorm as my mate and for treating you badly. But, let me tell you, I have one thing I do not regret. Having my kits, Squirrelflight and Leafpool," Firestar pleaded, voice full of honesty.

"I do, Firestar. And I could never be mad at you for having your kits, I watched over them as if they were my own," Spottedleaf replied, sniffling.

The two sat close together, tails entwined to signal the love they felt for each other. But then, Firestar froze.

"But, what about Sandstorm? How am I going to break the news to her?" Firestar questioned, tears brimming his eyes. He couldn't hurt Sandstorm, not this way at least! Spottedleaf closed her eyes to concentrate on thinking, before giving out an answer.

"Firestar, you need to tell her. I would never forgive myself if I took you without Sandstorm knowing," Spottedleaf answered truthfully, sighing afterwards. Firestar nodded, biting his trembling lower lip.

"I don't want to hurt Sandstorm, but I _know_ my heart belongs to you, Spottedleaf!" Firestar whimpered, hanging his head. Spottedleaf felt as if she too were on the edge of tears. She has never, ever seen Firestar seem so hurt and miserable.

"It's going to be hard, but it's the right thing to do," Spottedleaf mewed, her voice choked. Immediately, she wanted to change the mood. She had confessed her love to him, and she wanted to spend the night together happily. "Want to take a walk with me in ThunderClan territory, Firestar?"

Firestar looked up, his green orbs staring into her amber. They were full of tears, but his emotion of sadness was starting to flicker to joy.

"Yes, I would love to, Spottedleaf!" Firestar purred, entwining his tail with the former medicine cat. She allowed him, brushing her delicate nose against his flank. A small smile graced her soft lips as the couple made their way outside of ThunderClan's camp.

The former ThunderClan cats padded throughout the forest, keeping quiet. That is, until they reached the border of land and water, the water being from the lake.

"You were so lucky, Firestar, to be able to walk this forest while living," Spottedleaf murmured, looking down at her paws. She was unlucky; Clawface had killed her moons before the Clans even fled their former home. She loathed him at first, when she had first joined StarClan, and she still does. She had never forgiven the Dark Forest tom for stealing kits and taking her life. Firestar placed his muzzle on Spottedleaf's fore-head, looking down at her.

"I was, wasn't I? But, there was some good from your death. You helped me and _all _of the Clans when we needed you," Firestar whispered, his warm breath ruffling the fur on Spottedleaf's head. The deceased she-cat looked up and met her new mate's gaze, wearing a small smile.

"You are right, Firestar. And I was there for you and the Clans when I was living too. '_Fire alone will save the Clans_,'" Spottedleaf repeated the prophecy that ThunderClan was given many, many moons ago. It meant Firestar, whom did save the clans. But now he was dead, he saved the Clans by having his own life taken for them. Spottedleaf and many cats from the Clans could agree that Firestar was most likely the bravest cat to ever put his paws on earth.

"Spottedleaf, I want to tell you that I may be the luckiest cat to ever exist. Why? Because I have _you_," Firestar mewed, beaming. The sorrow that was previously in him earlier in the night was totally gone. Instead, he looked ready for the future. The one for him and Spottedleaf.

"R-Really?" Spottedleaf purred, unable to hide the fact that her cheeks were warming up. "I guess that makes me the luckiest she-cat in the world!" The past medicine cat giggled, her eyes sparkling with happiness. The moment felt so right. Here she was with Firestar… alone! She was finally alone with Firestar in the way she wanted it to be!

"_Firestar_?!" a voice growled in an icy tone. Firestar and Spottedleaf whipped around, staring back at a pale ginger she-cat. _Sandstorm! _Spottedleaf wailed mentally, her tail drooping. _Why does Sandstorm always have to come at the wrong moment and ruin everything?! _Surprisingly, Firestar's tone matched Sandstorm's.

"Yes, Sandstorm?" Firestar asked, venom stinging his voice. The ThunderClan she-cat gasped, her emerald green eyes becoming wide.

"Firestar, you fool, why are you with Spottedleaf?!" Sandstorm cried, unsheathing her claws. "We're mates!"

"We _were _mates!" Firestar corrected, narrowing his green eyes. He also unsheathed his claws, much to Spottedleaf's protests. "And, if you must know, I can choose whom I want to be with."

"You left me for Spottedleaf, a former medicine cat?!" Sandstorm hissed, her voice full of outrage. Firestar simply nodded. Then, the somewhat unexpected happened. Sandstorm burst into a fit of tears, her ears pressed against her skull. "You don't love me, do you, Firestar?"

"I do love you, Sandstorm!" Firestar started, his green orbs starting to lose their fiery fire. Spottedleaf gasped, she felt hurt by Firestar saying this. The former leader looked back at Spottedleaf, his eyes full of love. "But I never loved you as much as I loved Spottedleaf! She was there for me first, yet I didn't realize it until tonight!"

"So you're going to her just because she loved you first and you didn't know!" Sandstorm whimpered, a choking sound coming from her throat.

"No!" Firestar shouted, making both she-cats cringe. "That would be wrong, Sandstorm. I'm going to her because she was my first love. The day she died, I mistaken my feelings for her as friendship. I was young and foolish; I didn't know the difference between true love and friendship!"

"Then you loved her first and never told me! You took me as your mate, and I gave birth to your kits, Squirrelflight and Leafpool!" Sandstorm snarled, tail lashing behind her. Firestar's eyes flickered with hurt as Sandstorm accused him for something not true, but he quickly changed it back to outrage before his ex-mate could notice.

"Like I said multiple times before, I didn't know I loved Spottedleaf first when we became mates!" Firestar snapped, losing his patience. He wanted to make up to Sandstorm, at least stay friends, but she seemed to be refusing to give up on arguing with him.

"Fine, take Spottedleaf as your… _lover_! And don't come visit me in my dreams, Firestar! I will never, ever speak to you again," Sandstorm cried, turning to Spottedleaf. "And _you_, I hope you're happy you took Firestar away from me! Don't you dare come and try to talk to me either!"

Sandstorm whipped around, prepared to flee from the couple, but she was bowled over by Firestar. She let out a small squeak, her pale green eyes starting to fill up with fear.

"Do _not _speak to Spottedleaf like that!" Firestar spat into the elder's face, his face twisted with rage and hatred. He no longer cared about being Sandstorm's friend right now. He just didn't want anyone talking about his new mate like that.

"Fool, you aren't my leader _and _mate anymore, you can't tell me what to do!" Sandstorm hissed softly, losing her voice as she was overwhelmed with terror. Firestar raised one fore-paw, his claws unsheathed, as if he were going to claw Sandstorm's face.

"Firestar, no!" Spottedleaf yowled in a shrilly voice, trembling nervously.

_Slash_.

Spottedleaf blinked her eyes back open, afraid of what she was going to see. There wasn't a mark on Sandstorm! Instead, Firestar's claws had raked against the tree Sandstorm was pressed on. Sandstorm also seemed confused of why Firestar purposely missed her.

"Do. Not. Speak. Like. That. To. Spottedleaf," Firestar growled, taking gulps of air between each breath. Sandstorm shook her head timidly, and then the Starclan tom got off of the ThunderClan elder. Slowly, the pale ginger got onto her paws and ran into the shadows of the forest, vanishing away from Firestar and Spottedleaf.

"Firestar-"

"-I'm sorry, Spottedleaf, so sorry! I know I shouldn't have been so rash, but Sandstorm… I can't stand her anymore!" Firestar whispered, shaking with rage. However, his eyes glowed apologetically.

"Firestar, it's alright! I agree, you were a _bit _harsh, but you stood up to Sandstorm," Spottedleaf murmured, pushing her muzzle deep into Firestar's fiery dark ginger fur. They stayed silent until the former ThunderClan leader was calm again.

"Thank you, Spottedleaf," Firestar mewed, putting on a small smile. It was hard, really hard.

"For what?" Spottedleaf inquired curiously, returning the smile. She brushed her tortoiseshell fur against his, true love shining in her eyes. _Firestar's finally mine, nothing can pull us apart! _Spottedleaf shouted inwardly, an image of her bouncing up and down popped inside her head.

"Everything," Firestar purred, answering his mate's question. He placed his right fore-paw on Spottedleaf's left fore-paw, like how he saw two-legs do with their furless paws. The past ThunderClan she-cat blushed again, but she still met Firestar's affectionate gaze.

"Your welcome. And, tomorrow, do you want to play the game again?" Spottedleaf purred back, entwining her tail with his for the second time that night. Firestar nodded, looking at their reflection in the lake.

"Yes, I do. I want to the play the game, with _you_."


	6. XxDovewingxX & Tiggerstar

**_~ Author's Note ~_**

_'Ello once again, my lovelies. I present to you: Chapter 6 of Wanna Play a Game? I want to warn you that since school is coming up, I won't update as often (pfft, as if I update often!). Also, I'm going to be taking a trip to another state in the United States of America, and I'll be in a cabin with no computers (possibly no Wifi too). And I'm adding Dovewing and Tigerstar into this chapter. Dovewing is still alive and currently a warrior in Thunderclan, while Tigerstar is still in Dark Forest. That's pretty much all. Lastly, thank you to those whom read/reviewed/favorited/followed my story! ~ Kitteh_

* * *

_Spottedleaf woke in _her nest, just like any normal day. However, it wasn't exactly customary that Firestar was curled up beside her. The ex-medicine cat got onto her paws, and gently prodded the former leader with one paw.

"Hmph- Oh, good morning Spottedleaf," Firestar mumbled exhaustedly. He sat up and started licking down ruffled dark ginger fur.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I'll be right back; I'm going to get us a mouse to share." The tortoiseshell-and-white left the den, her amber eyes large with happiness. Outside was a fresh-kill mound that Spottedleaf and Firestar made, and there was a petite quantity of prey at paw. But there was a sufficient amount to last the entire day. They could go hunting tomorrow.

Spottedleaf brought back a massive mouse, dropping it in front of Firestar.

"Thank you, love." A purr rumbled in Firestar's throat. He lowered his head to start eating the mouse. Spottedleaf followed in pursuit, and the two finished the mouse in a couple ravenous mouthfuls.

"Since we're done, do you want to play the game now?" Spottedleaf inquired, licking her lips. Firestar just nodded in response. "Okay, I'll go get the video game ready!"

Minutes passed by and Spottedleaf came back to Firestar. She had left to another part of the den.

"The game is ready?" Firestar asked, meeting her gaze.

"Yes, now follow me."

Firestar's mate led him to a new area in the den, one he had not been in before. And Spottedleaf was right, the game was turned on and ready to play. They both put on a pair of headphones and both got game controllers. Spottedleaf logged on as Spottedfire, and Firestar as Fireleaf. Suddenly, the game voice turned on.

"XxDovewingxX and Tiggerstar wishes to join the game, allow them?" the game asked in an emotionless, robotic-like voice.

"I know who XxDovewingxX is, we'll let her join," Firestar mewed, selecting the 'Let XxDovewingxX join' button. He then turned to his beloved lover. "But who is 'Tiggerstar?'"

"Dunno, but I want to find out," Spottedleaf mumbled, allowing Tiggerstar to join. Two mini screens popped up, one showing a fluffy, pale, smoky gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes. It was Dovewing, one of The Three and was related to the great Firestar. The other was a sturdy, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes. He had many scars running along his body. It was… Tigerstar?!

"Tigerstar, you're… Tiggerstar?!" Firestar choked, struggling to stifle a laugh. Tigerstar let out an irate hiss, his eyes slipped out embarrassment for a moment, but he quickly covered it.

"Darkstripe changed my username and I don't know how to change it back," Tigerstar grumbled, twitching his ears. "Darn him, I thought he was one of my loyal followers."

"And you thought the same about my sister, Ivypool! And my father, Birchfall, and even… Tigerheart!" Dovewing flashed angrily, unsheathing her claws. Spottedleaf gulped nervously.

"C'mon guys, we're here to play a game and fight together, not against each other!"

"Shut up, you pathetic medicine cat!" Tigerstar retorted, his tail lashing. Firestar, Dovewing, and Spottedleaf hissed at him, but he ignored them. "I refuse to play with ThunderClan- they're a Clan made up of kittypets!"

"What's your issue with kittypets, are you afraid of them?" Dovewing taunted, her eyes gleaming dangerously. Tigerstar took no notice. Instead, he was facing Firestar.

"_You_! You turned ThunderClan into kittypets!" Tigerstar snarled, baring his teeth. Spottedleaf put her face closer to the camera that was filming her and Firestar.

"You're a petty excuse for a cat, Tigerstar! Now leave or else we'll," she used her tail to point at her, Firestar, and Dovewing, "make you!"

With all the fighting amongst themselves going on, everyone had forgotten about the zombies.

"Aroo," one zombie groaned, walking around the corner. Dovewing's blue eyes widened and she pulled out a pistol. She took aim and shot at the zombie. She missed, but only because she was now using her powers at the same time. Dovewing sensed more coming.

"There's more coming, be prepared!" Dovewing shouted into her mic. Tigerstar flinched; there wasn't a warning how loud she'd be.

"Hush, not too loud!" the Dark Forest tom snapped, pulling out a flamethrower. "Dark Forest yes, now I'll destroy all of you!"

"I seem to know you better than you do yourself, _Tigger_star," Spottedleaf teased, flicking her tail-tip. Tigerstar let out a grunt and face-palmed himself. "Before the game finished loading, I changed the settings so we can't hurt each other. We can only hurt the zombies!"

"Good, I don't want to literally be a fire star," Firestar purred jokingly, taking out his AK-47. Spottedleaf pulled out an M-16. Tigerstar took out the first zombie, which had nearly reached them.

"Shut up, you kittypet-loving fools! We were letting that zombie get close up to us, we _need_ to be quicker!" Tigerstar huffed, advancing forwards. _Tigerstar seems so into winning. Well, he _is_ Tigerstar after all! _Spottedleaf thought, padding after him. Dovewing and Firestar flanked her.

"Zombies!" Dovewing cried, but there was none in sight. The other three didn't argue, instead, they got ready for the next round. They knew Dovewing was using her powers to help get an advantage, so she knew where they'd be coming from.

Then, they appeared. From every side, a few zombies gushed out into the clearing.

"Spottedleaf, right. Firestar, left. And Dovewing, take the back, I'll be front!" Tigerstar commanded, narrowing his amber eyes in concentration. Dovewing let out a small growl; she didn't like being ordered by the cat that tricked her sister and father! However, she did what Tigerstar said.

"If someone finishes before the other, pick someone to assist!" Firestar added, getting into his position. Dovewing and Spottedleaf nodded, and it appeared that Tigerstar wasn't listening to the dark ginger tom.

"I brought virtual herbs with me, so come to me if you have remedial needs!" Spottedleaf mewed, eyeing Tigerstar wearily. Would she actually heal _him_? Spottedleaf snorted, Tigerstar probably didn't even hear her.

"You guys already know what I can do! I'll give out information on zombie location!" Dovewing finished, prepared for the upcoming battle. Then, chaos started. Tigerstar was screeching manically, shooting zombies in front of him.

"Die, die all of you!" Tigerstar cackled evilly, raising his head in laughter. Spottedleaf shot him a cold look, but once again, Tigerstar didn't detect it. Firestar was doing an awesome job, relaxing while shooting made him do better.

"Don't worry guys, I'll keep you safe," the former ThunderClan tom mumbled quietly, as if he wanted no one to hear him. However, Spottedleaf heard him and felt more comforted by it.

"Ack, stupid zombie blood!" Dovewing wailed, getting splashed in the eyes. She collapsed to the ground, trying to wipe the blood away with her paws. But it only made it worst. "Spottedleaf, help, I can't see!" Dovewing yelped nervously, blindly looking around for the tortoiseshell.

"I'm coming, Dovewing!" Spottedleaf replied in a shout, taking care of another zombie before hurrying over to Whitewing and Birchfall's daughter. She nosed Dovewing gently, using water from a nearby stream to wash away the blood. Dovewing blinked open her eyes and stumbled back onto her paws.

"Thank you- Firestar, behind you!" the ThunderClan warrior screeched, rapidly pulling out her pistol. She didn't take aim, there was barely any time left. If she didn't shoot now, Firestar will lose a game life! She pulled the trigger with a paw, sending a bullet straight through the zombie's head. It fell to the ground with a groan, and then died.

"Thanks Dovewing, now let's move forwards!" Firestar ordered, joining Tigerstar in the front. Tigerstar said nothing, which surprised Dovewing and Spottedleaf. But then again, they were working together. It sure was an odd group, but they were a team and that was that.

"Dovewing, where is the next round of zombies?" Tigerstar asked, his amber eyes looking forward.

"Upwards of the stream we are next to. We just have to continue forwards, Tigerstar," Dovewing replied, catching up to the past leaders. Her whiskers and ears were twitching; Spottedleaf knew she was currently listening for the zombies each movement.

The four followed the stream, Dovewing giving them directions every minute or so. Her powers led them to another clearing which, of 'course, was occupied of zombies at every turn.

"Good work, Dovewing," Spottedleaf praised, her amber eyes gentle and warm. The Thunderclan she-cat let out a purr, but said nothing.

"You lot, remember to keep quiet. We don't want the zombies finding us until we're ready," Tigerstar grunted, turning back to face the ThunderClan trio (technically, one was from ThunderClan currently. The other two were in StarClan).

"Well sor-ree," Dovewing flashed back sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Tigerstar just grunted again and turned back to face the zombies. Dovewing turned back to Spottedleaf, giving her a tiny smile. "He makes a lot of noise; he's so big that the forest shakes with his every pawstep!"

"Agreed," Spottedleaf giggled quietly, grinning back. She then walked over to the toms. "You two, I think I won't fight in this round. I'll stay back with the herbs. Come over here when you need me."

"You sure, lov- Spottedleaf?" Firestar corrected himself, looking at Tigerstar. He didn't know that Firestar had changed mates, not yet at least. And why ought he enlighten the Dark Forest cat with mouse-brained stuff like that? Also, Dovewing didn't know either.

"Quite sure, Firestar. If the fighting gets rough, I'll come and lend a paw, though," the tortoiseshell purred, pushing away the temptation to entwine her tail with his.

"Alright, then, hang out here and don't get caught," Tigerstar mumbled, giving her a curt nod. His gesture made Spottedleaf wince within; she had completely forgotten they weren't precisely on fitting terms. And here she was, acting like they were old friends! Dovewing expressed the identical look as Spottedleaf; she too had been acting like she was friends with Tigerstar!

"Y-Yes, farewell you guys. Good luck with the zombies!" Spottedleaf uttered, shooing them away from her with her tail. "Don't stay here with me; four scents will get the zombies suspicious!"

"Right, goodbye Spottedleaf!" Dovewing replied, taking the lead. Firestar and Tigerstar flanked her side, keen to brawl with some zombies. Brambles swished and came to a halt. They were gone, and Spottedleaf was alone.

"Okay, time to locate a sheltered place to store herbs. Also, an excellent area to mend injured cats," Spottedleaf told herself, leaving her spot. She came across a place she described just moments after she had spoken. A massive tree with roots sticking out of the earth, which formed holes that cats could crawl into.

Spottedleaf walked inside, her amber eyes slowly adjusting to the dim area. She placed herbs onto a rock and counted how many she had of each. She had brought cobwebs, marigold, and some other herbs that helped cats gain strength. After making sure she had enough, Spottedleaf left the den to gather some moss. She'd need to make nests too.

She collected some quickly and hurried back inside of the make-shift medicine cat den. The tortoiseshell made four nests, making them soft and comfy. She had found some feathers and put them in the nests. After she finished, she sat down and waited for the return of her companions.

It had become dark outside, and Spottedleaf's friends and acquaintance had not come back. The ex-medicine cat was starting to get worried. Were they alright? She was about to go outside and look for them, but three shadows appeared at the entrance.

"Are you sure Spottedleaf is in here, Dovewing?" a gruff voice asked. _Tigerstar! _Spottedleaf shouted mentally, flashing onto her paws. Another voice spoke up, a feminine one this time.

"Oh yes, Tigerstar. Remember my powers; I used them to follow Spottedleaf here before the battle!" _Dovewing!_

"Dovewing, Tigerstar, I'm in here!" Spottedleaf yowled, her ears pricked up. She hadn't heard Firestar's voice thus far. Tigerstar padded inside, a body on his back. Dovewing followed, her eyes hinting that she was about to cry.

"Oh thank StarClan! Spottedleaf, Firestar's hurt!" Dovewing whimpered, tilting her head in Tigerstar's direction. The body belonged to Spottedleaf's lover, Firestar.

"Firestar!" Spottedleaf shrieked, getting her cobwebs and marigold. As she was applying the marigold, she murmured, "Don't fret, my beloved Firestar, I am here."

"_Beloved_?" Dovewing croaked, her good hearing picking up on what Spottedleaf said. However, Spottedleaf did not answer. She was now putting on the cobwebs. Firestar had various scratches along his body.

"How did he get hurt?" the tortoiseshell inquired, her voice rising. Tigerstar was unable to look at them, so Spottedleaf had no idea what he was thinking. _He's probably happy that his rival is injured! _Spottedleaf hissed mentally, shaking her head.

"I was fighting with Tigerstar, and just out of nowhere, more zombies approached towards us. They ganged up on Firestar and chased him through a patch of brambles," Dovewing uttered, her voice trembling. She seemed to be wondering if Firestar was going to be okay.

"I'm leaving," Tigerstar grumbled from across the den. Spottedleaf looked up at him, her eyes flashing.

"You just wanted to see Firestar hurt, didn't you?" she accused furiously, her tail lashing behind her. Tigerstar shook his head, pain glittering in his eyes.

"Can't you see, Spottedleaf? Maybe you're the blind one, not Jayfeather!" Tigerstar snapped, unsheathing his claws. However, he made no movement towards the other three. "If I really loathed you, I would've left. But no, I didn't! Ever since my endeavor to annihilate the clans failed, I realized I was erroneous and I wanted to make _f-f-friends _with the clans!"

Spottedleaf opened her mouth to respond, but Tigerstar vanished into thin air.

"Tiggerstar has left the game."

"T-Tigerstar making _friends_, oh StarClan slaughter me!" Dovewing gasped sarcastically, laughing at the conclusion. But she stopped at Spottedleaf's glare. "W-What?"

"I believe he was being serious, Dovewing. Now, please, leave the game."

"Oh, um… alright, yeah I'll go," Dovewing uttered awkwardly, disappearing. The game voice turned on once more to announce her departure.

"XxDovewingxX has left the game."

Spottedleaf didn't hesitate to log herself out of the game. When back in StarClan, she logged Firestar out too and turned off the game. The StarClan tom blinked open his green eyes and got onto his paws cautiously.

"Ugh, what happened?" Firestar sputtered, struggling to stay on his paws. Spottedleaf looked back at him, her eyes flickering with amusement. She managed to smother the amusement away and replace it with no emotion.

"Well, Firestar, you fell unconscious in the game," Spottedleaf started off, entwining her tail with his. Firestar let out a grateful purr, glad his mate was trying to help him re-gain his stability. "Lastly, Tigerstar tried to make friends."


	7. Kin, Friends & Clanmates

**_~ Author's Note ~_**

_'Ello, my lovelies. I am extremely sorry for not updating in... two months? Like I said in the last chapter, school would mess up the updating of new chapters. Another reason I haven't updated lately is because of family time and that I sort of lost interest in this story. However, I re-gained interest in this story a few days ago, and since then, I started working on chapter 7. Chapter 7 won't be too funny, however, I have added a lot of cats to this chapter (mainly a lot of characters I like). Sadly, Tigerstar isn't making an appearance in this chapter, though he is mentioned a lot in the beginning. I also decided that I'll be responding to reviewers if they ask a question or have a comment, and I'll start doing that next chapter! Also, I'm going to add Author's Notes at the end of every chapter, too. Thanks to those that read/reviewed/favorited/followed my story. Now, I present to you chapter 7 of Wanna Play a Game! ~ Kitteh_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Warrior Cats_, the series belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

"_Tigerstar tried to _make friends?!" Firestar sputtered, looking up at Spottedleaf with disbelief. The Tigerstar he knew was vicious, sinister, cunning, clever, and power-hungry. Tigerstar plus making friends equaled never, ever happening! "You're joking, right?" the dark ginger tom asked, beginning to chuckle. However, he stopped immediately at Spottedleaf's glare.

"Nope, it's the truth."

Silence.

"Holy StarClan!" Firestar shouted, making his mate wince under his loud tone. The past leader started pacing back and forth inside his den, muttering something that sounded close to "I can't believe this!"

"Firestar, calm down for StarClan's sake!" Spottedleaf sighed, resting her tail-tip gently on her lover's back. She soothingly rubbed it up and down his spine, hoping it would make him relax. "Maybe Tigerstar truly has changed, you know? Perhaps he feels remorse-"

"It's too bloody late for feeling guilty for committing multiple crimes!" Firestar hissed, interrupting the former medicine cat.

"Watch the language!" Spottedleaf growled, feel guilty afterwards. However, she chose not to apologize. Though, she did place her paw on the tom's. "It's never too late to feel ghastly after murdering cats or trying to obliterate all of the clans, Firestar." She made eye contact with her mate, thus making him not retort back rudely.

"Well, still… I'll never forgive him. He hurt me- no, he hurt not just me but almost everyone else that ever existed in the clans," Firestar grumbled immaturely, his green eyes flashing with odium.

"_You_ don't have to, Firestar. But if he's willing to admit he was wrong and apologizes, I'll forgive him," the tortoiseshell whispered, making Firestar fall noiseless. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Spottedleaf, Tigerstar has already had a second chance. His first chance was when he was alive, his second chance being when he arrived in the Dark Forest," Firestar argued, after a couple moments of silence.

"Well then, let's give him a third chance," the she-cat retorted, rolling her eyes brusquely. Firestar muttered again, but chose to change the topic.

"Alright, fine. How about we get some sleep and then play the game some more?" he inquired, sounding hopeful. Spottedleaf couldn't help but start to grin; they were both getting addicted to that game.

"Certainly," she replied back in a purr. Quietly, she padded back to their nest and plopped down. Firestar followed after, beaming like a jovial kit. Without another word, the couple fell into a deep slumber.

~-Time Skip-~

"Spottedleaf, dear, rise and shine!"

The StarClan she-cat groggily blinked open her amber orbs. When her gaze was focused, she realized Firestar was standing over her. She let out a surprised shriek, her paw instinctively poking her lover right in the eye.

"Ow! StarClan's kits, that hurts!" Firestar howled, backing away in a messy manner.

"I'm so sorry, Firestar! Oh StarClan, I didn't realize it was you!" Spottedleaf gasped, rushing over to the tom. She kept uttering sorry repeatedly.

"It's alright, love," Firestar huffed, squeezing his right eye shut. He kept it shut for one minute before opening it again, and there was no ache. "Ah, I just adore living in StarClan. You can heal yourself in just a little bit of time!" Spottedleaf giggled, but still felt awful for accidentally hurting her mate. "Now, let's get to that game!"

"Pfft, it's always the game, isn't it?" Spottedleaf whispered sarcastically, after Firestar left the room. However, she trailed behind him. Firestar was turning on the system, the game was already inside. He passed a controller and pair of headphones with an attached microphone to Spottedleaf, grinning like a madman. "Thanks, love."

"You're welcome," Firestar replied while putting on his headphones. While the game loaded, Firestar fumbled his paws over the controller. "I wonder who else we'll be playing with this time."

"Yeah, me too. I'd like to see Jayfeather again, that'll be nice," Spottedleaf mewed, tapping her tail-tip on the ground. The game voice then came on.

"Your game has loaded."

"Woohoo!" the couple shouted together, waving their paws in the air like mouse-brains. Both eyed the screen with hunger.

"LeafFloatingInTheSky, Jaymoon, XxDovewingxX, LionXCinder, XHollyleafX, CinderheartIsCinderpelt, BluestarIsTheFire, XXSnowfurXX, Thunder, Leafypool, FlyingSquirrel, MidnightTheBadger, and Bramblestar wishes to join the game, allow them?" the game unexpectedly asked.

"No way, Leafstar from SkyClan?!" Firestar shouted, getting excited. He remembered that many moons ago, he and Sandstorm went on a quest to create modern SkyClan. They had left Leafdapple, now Leafstar, in charge of the clan because they had to return to ThunderClan. Firestar hadn't spoken to Leafstar ever since then. Firestar, without shilly-shallying, allowed LeafFloatingInTheSky into the game.

"Jayfeather and Dovewing are joining!" Spottedleaf purred, accepting their requests. She remembered their usernames and had added them to her friends list.

"I believe LionXCinder is Lionblaze, he became mates with Cinderheart," Firestar purred, delighted his grandson found someone to be happy with. With that, he winked at Spottedleaf. The tortoiseshell blushed, but they went on with guessing who is who. "XHollyleafX must be Hollyleaf," Firestar added, his eyes starting to get slightly wet. His beloved grand-daughter… she was so brave during the war, she even died saving Ivypool, Dovewing's littermate. Soon, he would see the black she-cat yet again.

"CinderheartIsCinderpelt is defiantly Cinderheart," Spottedleaf pointed out, smiling. Firestar also permitted Cinderheart to join the game. "And BluestarIsTheFire is Bluestar. I remember her telling me about a prophecy that she received as an apprentice. Goosefeather, my mentor's mentor, told Bluestar that she was the flame to ThunderClan. Her fieriness was passed down to you, Firestar." Firestar nodded, letting Bluestar online.

"Who is XXSnowfurXX?" he asked, his eyes glowing with curiosity. Spottedleaf froze, a memory flashing in her mind. She memorized the day Snowfur died, how her only kit, Whitestorm, was left alone with a violent father named Thistleclaw and Bluestar when she was a warrior.

"XXSnowfurXX is Bluestar's sister, Snowfur," Spottedleaf whispered, hearing Firestar gasp. Most of the new Clan generations didn't know that Bluestar had a sister because Bluestar hated the painful memory of her sister's death. "Snowfur's death was an accident. She died while chasing ShadowClan warriors off of ThunderClan territory, and chose to stop on the Thunder-path. A two-leg monster ran her over."

"That's horrible!" Firestar uttered, feeling sympathy for the previous leader before him. "Bluestar has suffered lots, and even though she went slightly insane at the end, I can't believe how she managed to go through all of that."

"Me too," Spottedleaf sighed, her eyes watering with grief. Almost everyone in the Clans lost loved ones. She shook her head and pushed the sorrow to the back of her head. "Who is Thunder?"

"No idea, love. I'll let Thunder on, I want to find out who they are," the flame-colored tom meowed. He moved onto the next username, Leafypool. "That must be my daughter, Leafpool. Oh, and FlyingSquirrel must be Squirrelflight. I'm going to let them join." Spottedleaf's eyes glowed with approval, yet nervousness. Did they know that Firestar broke up with their mother and was now with the tortoiseshell in StarClan?

"MidnightTheBadger is obviously Midnight… the badger," Spottedleaf laughed at the obvious. She agreed to Midnight's application to join the game session. Last but not least, there was the user Bramblestar. "ThunderClan's newest leader, I presume?"

"I remember when he was just a kit," Firestar sighed, his green eyes glossed over as his mind traveled into the past. "I made him my apprentice, and then after Graystripe was taken by two-legs, I made him deputy. I always knew Bramblestar would make a brilliant leader." He paused, his the corners of his lips tugging upwards. "And every single moment of my life, I knew he was the perfect match for Squirrelflight. Look now, they are mates and are expecting the arrival of their kits!"

"You're making yourself sound so elderly, Firestar," the she-cat beside the tom purred loudly, amusement flickering in her orbs. Firestar didn't bother to fake an offended look. Instead, he chuckled at his mate's statement.

"Well, my dearest Spottedleaf, I am quite old. I've lived countless seasons," the former leader rasped, mocking an elder. "Back in the day, everything same easier."

Spottedleaf was about to go on, but the game had started. Multiple mini-screens popped up, showing many different cats… and one animal that was defiantly _not_ a cat. They recognized Leafstar, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Bluestar, Snowfur (Spottedleaf only), Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Midnight and Bramblestar right away. There was one last cat, Thunder, which remained mysterious and unknown.

"Firestar, Spottedleaf!" Leafstar screeched, her amber eyes glowing with delight. It had been so long since she last spoken to them. Both cats were like kin to her, yet at the same time, mentors. Firestar had guided her and modern SkyClan, while Spottedleaf stood by Leafstar's side to help her after Firestar left to return to ThunderClan.

"Leafstar, I've missed you so much!" Firestar purred, his tail curling cheerfully. Next to him, Spottedleaf nodded in agreement. "How's SkyClan? Your clan better be thriving!" However, before Leafstar could speak, the three from the prophecy started talking.

"Greetings everyone," Jayfeather muttered, blinking clouded blue eyes. He was blind, but that didn't mean he was useless. Most of the time, the medicine cat was grumpy, and could seriously kick tail when annoyed. His brother, Lionblaze, flashed a warm smile.

"Stop being cranky, Jayfeather!" Dovewing squealed playfully, looking tremendously hyper. "It makes you sound like an elder!" Most of the cats looked bewildered at Dovewing's behavior.

"Catnip," Jayfeather grumbled, explaining his friend's behavior with just one word.

"Ah," the rest mewed, nodding their heads in understanding. A golden tabby tom shook his head in laughter.

"I've never seen Dovewing this crazy before," he chuckled, his amber eyes glowing with friendliness. He was relieved to see Firestar again (he hadn't seen his previous leader since his death); the dark ginger tom was the fourth from the prophecy. Deep inside, the golden tabby was envious that his sister, Hollyleaf, wasn't the fourth. She was clever, valiant, compassionate, and meant extremely much to him.

"Hello," a feminine voice spoke up softly. It belonged to a black she-cat with a lovely shade of leaf-green eyes. At this, many cats' eyes brightened.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Cinderheart yowled in sync. Lionblaze and Jayfeather were Hollyleaf's brothers, and both cared for her plenty. Cinderheart was Hollyleaf's best friend, everyone knew that. And for a while, they hadn't seen Hollyleaf.

"I've missed you so much!" Cinderheart cried, waving her paw in greetings. If they were right next to each other, Cinderheart would've tackled Hollyleaf and squeezed the whiskers out of her friend. Hollyleaf flashed a tiny, mystifying smile. Not just her friends and kin had seen her in a while. When the green-eyed warrior died, she chose to be alone, and did not stick with her ancestors. That was because she thought she had already done too much wrong and decided it would be best to abandon StarClan. However, only she knew that.

"Yes, welcome back to StarClan, Hollyleaf," a stunning blue-gray she-cat purred, sitting next to a snowy-white cat. It was a former leader of ThunderClan (just like Firestar), her name being Bluestar. Next to Bluestar was her sister, Snowfur.

"Y-You're welcoming back to StarClan this easily?" Hollyleaf stuttered, her voice filled with confusion and astonishment. Bluestar did not answer her, instead Snowfur spoke.

"Of 'course, Hollyleaf. You've done so much for the Clans, no matter how many says otherwise. You did whatever you thought was best for the Clans, which you risked your life doing so. You tried to keep the secret from the Clans at first, so no one will be harmed. That was until, you know… you told everyone yourself at the gathering," Snowfur replied, her gray-tipped ears twitching as she explained. Bluestar simply nodded in agreement.

"You might have tried keeping the clans in safe paws in the wrong way, but you still attempted and put effort into it. You're a hero amongst StarClan, and you should be recognized as one down below in the world of the living," Snowfur's littermate added, trying to be more meticulous in her sister's explanation. There was a murmur of agreement from the rest.

"That is correct, Bluestar and Snowfur. Hollyleaf will always be welcomed into StarClan," a tom meowed; his pelt the shade of leaf-fall colors (could also be described as a fiery ginger). He had broad shoulders, a broad head, amber eyes, and enormous white paws.

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Firestar inquired inquisitively, looking at the user named Thunder. Their ginger pelts were shockingly identical, and so was the shape of the eyes.

"I am Thunder, the creator of ThunderClan," the gigantic tom growled, standing up taller. He appeared to be somewhat arrogant, yet he could be humble when he chose to be. He removed his slight cocky grin with a warm smile when his amber eyes fell upon Firestar. "We are kin, Firestar."

Gasps of surprise came out from every cat (and MidnightTheBadger) besides Thunder when that information was revealed. However, there were many resemblances between the two toms in addition to appearance. Both had similar personalities. Such as their admirable bravery, nobility, thoughtfulness, curiosity, and knowledge.

"B-But all of my family I knew were kittypets, Thunder. We possibly can't be related!" Firestar uttered, his green orbs wide. He was still struggling with the fact that the cat before him was Thunder and claimed they were relatives.

"Don't be mouse-brained, Firestar," Hollyleaf stated, not fearful that she just called her former leader a name. She respected Firestar, but wasn't afraid to point out something to him. "Thunder lived many ages ago, and you can't have possibly memorized everyone that was a part of your kin, Firestar. Perhaps Thunder's kin had offspring that chose to become kittypets instead of to live the life of a warrior. Plus, we have the fact that _all_ kittypets have feral cat blood running through them thanks to their ancestors."

Silence.

"Well said, Hollyleaf. You could be the cleverest she-cat of your generation," Thunder praised, causing the black she-cat to hang her head out of pure embarrassment. It was quite an honor to earn a compliment from one of the Clan's creators. When no one spoke up, Leafypool and FlyingSquirrel stood up.

"Both of us are proud of you, Hollyleaf. You have done a righteous deed and served the clans well," Leafypool, whom was actually Leafpool, congratulated. Leafpool was the true mother of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Her sister, FlyingSquirrel (whom in reality, was Squirrelflight), lied to everyone and claimed Leafpool's kits were hers and Bramblestar's.

"And we want to ask for forgiveness for never telling you the truth, Holly-"

"I have already forgiven you both, Squirrelflight," Hollyleaf interrupted her aunt with another small smile. Jayfeather and Lionblaze mumbled that they too had forgiven and forgotten the incident.

"Thank you," the sisters whispered, beaming happily. For them, everything was alright again. Well, besides the fact that they had found out from Sandstorm that Firestar betrayed her and broke her heart.

"Firestar!" Squirrelflight hissed, her fur rising when she saw her father. "How could you? How _could_ you?!" she shrieked, while Leafpool spat on the ground furiously. When Firestar replied, his voice cracked with hurt.

"I have _always_ loved Spottedleaf first; she was there for me before your mother was. I was too mouse-brained to comprehend that… that I loved Spottedleaf earliest. Sandstorm then came in, a brilliant young she-cat that was quite the charmer. I _did_ fall in love with Sandstorm, she was absolutely wonderful! But when I died and started speaking to Spottedleaf, I finally came to sense and realized I loved Spottedleaf more. I went to Spottedleaf, for I found more powerful relationship there. I might have stayed with Sandstorm if she didn't start becoming so cruel towards Spottedleaf. And now I believe Sandstorm is a bigger mouse-brain than me! She didn't have enough sense to keep her mouth shut about lying to me about fearing zombies."

Everyone there fell into silence once more. Firestar's emotional rant was something to really take in. Now that everyone looked back, Sandstorm did appear a bit stupid at times. Don't get them wrong, it was quite true. Yet that did not mean Sandstorm could be bright, especially at hunting.

"I-I always saw Spottedleaf as a second mother figure," Leafpool confessed, trembling nervously. All eyes turned to the brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (which Lionblaze inherited). "We were always close, Spottedleaf helped me through loads of issues I had. She was someone I could turn to when I was too anxious to talk to Sandstorm about something."

"Er, thanks Leafpool? I've already told most of StarClan, including Firestar, that I watched over you and Squirrelflight as if you were my own kits," Spottedleaf admitted to Firestar's daughters. This caused both she-cats to smile.

"I guess I can live with the fact that Firestar and Sandstorm are no longer together," Squirrelflight murmured. Leafpool nodded, having the same opinion as her ginger-furred littermate. "However, I'm still going to treat Sandstorm as my mother. She's hurt that Firestar left her, and I think it slowly driving her into insanity."

No cat bothered to quarrel with Squirrelflight; it was truly only her choice. An animal that wasn't a cat raised her head, her eyes twinkling.

"Greetings, friends," the non-cat rumbled, her eyes wandering off and landing on a previous ThunderClan leader.

"Welcome, Midnight," Firestar purred back, his tone sweet like honey. Even though Midnight was a badger, she was still a friend. StarClan, who knows where the Clans would've survived without Midnight?!

"Thank you, Firestar."

"No need to thank me, friend."

A tom looking eerily similar to Tigerstar padded forwards, his amber eyes looking at every single cat (and animal) there. He was trying to think of battle strategies already, but his plans weren't coming out that well because he barely knew a couple of the cats there. Seeing his mate, Squirrelflight, his eyes filled with shock.

"Squirrelflight, what are you doing here?! You're pregnant, you could possibly harm our kits!" he scolded, revealing himself as ThunderClan's newest leader, Bramblestar.

"Bramblestar, darling, hush," Leafpool replied calmly, her whiskers twitching. Was that amusement Bramblestar detected? However, before he could speak, Leafpool continued. "If Squirrelflight is harmed in this game, it won't affect her in reality. The kits are safe," the former medicine cat reassured.

"I can't wait to see my grand-kits," Firestar purred, his tail sneaking around and entwining itself with Spottedleaf's tail. The tortoiseshell nodded, her eyes glowing with ecstasy.

"If you're all done, let's start playing the game," Thunder grumbled impatiently. All cats there murmured their agreements, making themselves comfortable.

"Round one, fight!" the game shouted, causing cheers to erupt from the clan cats and one badger.

"Alright, let's do this. Now, we need a plan. We've got five minutes until the first round of zombies are near enough to attack us," Thunder growled, his eyes narrowing with concentration. "Dovewing, you'll be the spy-" Dovewing flinched here, she remembered when Lionblaze and Jayfeather wanted her to spy on the other Clans, and she utterly detested it, "-because of your powers that you received from the prophecy. Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Spottedleaf will make good medicine cats if any of us get wounded. Lionblaze will be our back up since nothing can harm him when he fights, so if something goes wrong, he'll use his power to conquer all of the zombies."

"Wow, Thunder is excellent at planning," Bramblestar murmured to himself. This leader of ThunderClan couldn't even think of one way to keep his companions safe from those foul creatures.

"Bluestar, Firestar, Bramblestar, Leafstar and I will be here to make sure the plan goes through correctly. Don't get me wrong, we'll still be fighting," Thunder added. They were leaders of powerful Clans; nothing could go wrong with them around! "Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf, Snowfur, and Cinderheart will be regular warriors, while Midnight will also be back up like Lionblaze. A badger is strong; I bet my whiskers that Midnight can get through the zombies effortlessly."

"Thank you, Thunder. But do not judge me by just my physical strength," the wise badger rumbled gently, yet her beady-like eyes were stern. Thunder nodded, the feeling of arrogance bubbling up inside of him again. He'd never admit that he was bigheaded, though the rest of the Clan founders found Thunder overconfident.

"Right, right," Jayfeather snorted, rolling his blind blue orbs. Everyone looked back at him, somewhat surprised. The gray tom was so quiet that the rest forgotten he was there. "I believe we have- oh, thirty seconds left."

"Jayfeather's right!" Dovewing shrieked, her eyes getting larger. She could hear the zombies getting closer and closer. "We have to run; we can't fight them this time!"

"Precise, we've spent too much time goofing off," Lionblaze grunted, turning tail and dashing farther and farther from the zombies. Dovewing was already ahead of her golden clanmate.

"Follow me, I know where we can hide until we're ready to face those beasts," the pale, fluffy gray she-cat cried. The rest didn't bother to argue, though Thunder looked slightly annoyed. They could've survived against those zombies! Chasing Dovewing, they soon ran into a marshland that looked similar to ShadowClan territory. Firestar recognized what his relative wanted them to do.

"Climb up the pine trees," the tom snapped, ordering his fellow buddies. The leaders went up the same tree, while the other cats went up different ones. "Midnight, find a large bush to hide in!" The badger was already ahead of him, slinking into the shrub inaudibly. The group waited minutes that felt like hours, until Dovewing broke the silence.

"They're here."

As soon as she said that, zombies surrounded the area, groaning incoherently. Thunder wore a smug smirk, leaning forwards so he was peering over his branch.

"Attack!" the Clan founder yowled, leaping out of his branch. He landed on top of a zombie's head, grinning like a madman. Thunder took out a dagger, stabbing it deep the zombie's head. More cries came from above, and soon cats were falling out of the sky.

"Take this!" Firestar snarled, slicing his claws into a pair of eyes that belonged to a zombie. The dying zombie yelped, falling onto the ground, beside the one Thunder slaughtered. Meanwhile, Dovewing was biting into a zombie's foot. The zombie cried out again, before tripping. The zombie's skull pierced a stick, causing a crimson, sticky liquid to pour out.

"Brilliant strike, Firestar!" Spottedleaf purred, dodging a blow from a close by zombie. Spottedleaf stood up on his hind-legs, taking her claws to the zombie's face. She ripped off browning skin, making the zombie recoil. Deciding Spottedleaf was someone not to mess with, the zombie turned and headed for Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar shrieked, finishing off his zombie. Spottedleaf's opponent was now going for his mate! The tom lunged forwards, biting the zombie's neck.

_Crack_!

ThunderClan's current leader had snapped the zombie's neck bone in half. It was the ending blow. The zombie toppled over, joining many other limp bodies. Squirrelflight squeaked in shock, but was relieved that her lover saved her.

"Thank you." With that, the ginger she-cat vanished. Bramblestar, too, headed over to a fresh challenger. Lionblaze was rapidly finishing zombies, going from one to the next within moments. Snowfur and Bluestar were working together, making quite the team. No zombie could tear them apart! Leafpool, whom had learned of Squirrelflight's near game death, went to battle with her littermate. Leafstar joined Firestar and Spottedleaf, for both of them were her friends. She was an outstanding fighter, and was swift enough to evade attacks from her foes. Midnight fought alone, and preferred it that way. She could stand up for herself easily, like how Thunder predicted. Soon, the round was over. The zombies were dead.

"That. Was. Splendid!" Firestar howled, pausing between each word for a vivid outcome. He turned to everyone else, beaming merrily. "You all fight well, I'm glad you were on our side when we battled with the Dark Forest!" Everyone grinned at this; praise from Firestar meant a lot (just like when you were praised by Thunder).

"You were awesome also," Snowfur confessed freely, standing beside Bluestar. "Bluestar told me lots about you," Bluestar had the decency to flash a sheepish smile, "that you were heroic. You defiantly proved that tonight, Firestar."

"Why I- uh, thank you!" Firestar murmured, flustered. He never knew Bluestar cared about him that much.

"Well, I've got to go," Jayfeather mewed grumpily, sounding a bit tired. "It's moon-high already, and I'm about to fall asleep on my paws." Jayfeather logged out before anyone else could speak.

"I should call it a night, too," Leafpool yawned, blinking sleep-filled amber eyes. The rest of the living ThunderClan cats agreed. Altogether, they disappeared from the game. Only the StarClan cats, the single SkyClan cat, and the badger remained.

"Snowfur and I promised to have fun with Mosskit, we have to go as well," Bluestar admitted, breaking awkward silence. Waving their paws in farewell, the daughters of Moonflower faded away into nothingness.

"I must leave like the others," Leafstar meowed softly. Instead of leaving right away, she padded towards Firestar. "It has been so long since we've seen each other last. SkyClan is flourishing, and it's all thanks to you, Firestar. SkyClan thanks you, for you brought us back together."

"Skywatcher would be proud, Leafstar. I'll always watch over your Clan."

"Thank you, my Clan will need your guidance," Leafstar whispered, disappearing without another word. Firestar stood still, his whole body numb. He missed SkyClan lots, but ThunderClan needed him more at the time. Anyways, Firestar left SkyClan in the paws with the greatest leader possible, Leafstar. She would make sure SkyClan remained as a Clan.

"Come, Firestar," warm breath murmured into the prior ThunderClan leader's ear. This made Firestar shiver, unfreezing him from his statue-like state. The voice belonged to his beloved Spottedleaf. The tortoiseshell had turned to Thunder, for Midnight had left before Leafstar. Thunder and the two StarClan cats were the only cats that lingered in the game. "Thunder, this is where we'll depart ways. Perhaps we'll meet again?" A twinkle of mischievous flickered in Spottedleaf's orbs.

"I expect we will, young Spottedleaf. Farewell, both of you," Thunder rumbled, returning the impish look. The ThunderClan founder left, beaming at Firestar and Firestar's mate. This left the couple in the marshland. _Alone_.

"Well, let's return back to our den, Firestar," Spottedleaf meowed, breaking the silence that had been persistent in staying in the air. The moonlight dappled the pair's pelts, which held the shimmer-like glow of starlight. The temperature was slowly dropping, and both cats were slightly shivering. Firestar looked like the sun, which was being engulfed by darkness.

"Y-Yes, we should," Firestar stammered, his heart aching. He already missed his friends, kin, and clanmates. Both StarClan cats, one a past leader and the other a previous medicine cat, logged out of the game and returned to their den. A cozy nest they shared awaited them. Spottedleaf flopped down on the moss, obviously tired. Firestar curled up next to her, his green eyes warm with love. "Goodnight, love."

"Night, my beloved," Spottedleaf whispered back, closing her eyes. Blackness washed over her, sweeping her off her paws. There, she dreamt of many things, but essentially about her mate, Firestar, the chosen fourth that rescued the Clans.

* * *

_**~ Author's Note ~**_

_So, another chapter for an awesome story! Now, for this chapter, I made up some of the information. Such as Thunder's personality (when I hear his name, I think of a cocky tom... that CAN be humble at times. To me, Thunder can act somewhat like a newly-made apprentice that knows when to goof off and when to be mature) and the fact he's related to Firestar. On a side note here, I'm not sure when I'll update my other chapter book, Must Never Be Forgotten. It might be a while. That's really it. Until the next chapter, may Starclan light your path~! ~ Kitteh_


End file.
